Numbuh Infinity
Numbuh Infinity, or Numbuh ∞, was one of the diplomats working with Numbuh 362 to make peace with the teenagers in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Later, he was seen talking with Chad, who was heard saying "No way! I've worked too hard to be double crossed like this!". Numbuh Infinity then replied, "You know it was not my decision! They just told me to tell you!". Numbuh 1 correctly suspected that Chad and Numbuh Infinity were working together with the KND Splinter Cell and confronted him. Numbuh Infinity then claimed that Chad was trying to attack him, and he was about to have Chad attack Numbuh 1 when a group, led by Numbuh 86, broke into Numbuh Infinity's office and caught Chad. Numbuh Infinity then claimed that Numbuh 1 was working with Chad to stop the treaty, and they are both taken to the Arctic Prison. Later on, when the treaty is enacted, the teens end up betraying the KND after all, which Numbuh Infinity claimed, presumably truthfully, was not part of his plan. At the end of the episode, the two mysterious figures seen spying on Numbuh 1 throughout Season 6 are revealed to be Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239. However, Numbuh Infinity was never seen after this and only Numbuh 74.239 returned in the series finale, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Fanfiction Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard's universe, his name is Jeremy, and he is an alien being known as a Wisp, and comes from Planet Wisp, along with Numbuh 74.239 (Gabe). Their story is told in Operation: GALACSIA: he and Gabe are eons old, and were friends with Jirachi on Planet Wisp. He and Gabe were the only Wisps to survive Planet Wisp's destruction. He and Gabe, plus Jirachi, eluded Emperor Irk when he took over, landing on Zathura and meeting Dimentia, starting the GKND. Since then, they worked with Dimentia, and she normally sends them on missions down to other planets to recruit more operatives, often changing them into the form of the inhabitants of that planet, so as to blend in. Their most recent mission was down to Earth, to recruit Nigel Uno. Thanks to Nigel's actions, they realize that Dimentia was fooling everyone to gain immortality from Jirachi. To stop them, Dimentia turns them back into humans and locks them away. After Dimentia is defeated, and Mother Wisp is saved, Gabe and Jeremy tell her that they wish to remain humans. However, Infinity is upset that he couldn't confess his feelings to Dimentia. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Gabe and Jeremy fix the Blue Typhoon up so that they all may go on the great space journey of the Galactic Saga. Infinity is able to convince the revived Dimentia to go with them, saying this was her chance to prove herself and get a second chance. When Dimentia was manipulated by Eggman Nega's Darkness Cannon, causing her to attack Planet Wisp, she is banished from the planet after Marine heals her. Infinity meets her up on Star Haven to comfort her once again, and the two end up kissing. Dimentia decides to return back down as everyone announces they forgive her. Shortly after, the battle with Magolor ensues, as the Nightmare villain sends most other heroes falling out of hyperspace. However, Jeremy arrives with one of each Wisp to give the Galaxia Sword some power, allowing Dimentia to finish him. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Infinity is married to Dimentia. The two have a daughter named Nebula and a son named Jerome, who inherits traits from his father. Jeremy has also become a Councilman on Coruscant. In Operation: NECSUS, Jeremy announces the newest presidential debate for Galactic Chancellor, between Nebra Phyronix and Percival Tachyon. When Tachyon makes his speech about how they can't trust the GKND, Jeremy tries to defend the organization, but Tachyon argues that Jeremy's daughter is in the organization, so Jeremy speaks with bias. As the debate draws, Jeremy states that he needs to let his past grudge for GKND go if he ever wants to be Chancellor. KND: Universe Numbuh Infinity appears in KND: Civil War, where he and Gabe are seen watching the events of the civil war between Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86 play out. They then would report back to the GKND to send their messanger. Numbuh Infinity reappears in KND: Legion's Shadow, where his and Gabe's relation with the GKND are discovered by Nolan York. Nolan strong arms Numbuh Infinity into revealing more, before being told he'd be given a memo. Carol Pariuhs, as revealed in the story 'KND: C4', is revealed to have started working as Numbuh Infinity's secret operative, taking unknown missions. Numbuh Infinity appears near the end of KND: Prospectors, where he has Nolan 'decommissioned' in order to have him serve as one of his operatives. In 'KND: The Society', Numbuh Infinity gathers a mix mashed group of former KND operatives and allies to form The Society with the intent of preparing for Numbuh 1's return to Earth. In 'KND: New Age', Numbuh Infinity is revealed to be an alien of an unknown species, appearing as if he hadn't aged a day 83 years after the Civil War. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:GKND Operatives Category:Winkiebottom Family